The tale of Suicide
by OmgWhoAmI
Summary: Follow Suicides rollercoaster journey, through every up and every down. See how his journey turns out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

The tale of Suicide  
Introductions

Suicide is a highly trained athlete he's a combination of high flying and power house.

He dreams to become world champion one day, to feel the thrill of his arm been lifted in the air.

He has battled through his opponents and wins always with his finishing move, the D.O.A, no one has got up from it and no one will.

TNA has no chose but to give a number one contender match for the world title.

--Next Thursday on impact--

Just before the number one contender match,

The Motor city machine guns injure suicide so suicide has to forfeit and he want to get retribution on them so he going to team up with Raven in tag match

* * *

**Please review, I'd like to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Retribution

**Retribution  
**

"This contest is set for one fall"

"Now introducing from Cameron North Carolina weighing in at 232lbs Suicide"

"And his tag team partner from Atlanta Georgia weighing in at 244lbs Raven"

"And there opponents from Detroit Michigan weighing in at a combined weight of 435lbs the Motor city machine guns"

Suicide and Alex Shelly locks up in he middle of the ring

Suicide get Shelly in the side headlock and suicide counters with a wrist lock

Shelly DDT's suicide, Shelly tags Chris Sabin and they do the high and low kick to suicide

Suicide crawls and tags in Raven

Raven gets drop kicked straight across the ring , and suicide jumps over the top rope and DDT's both of the guns then Raven jumps off the top rope and clothlines Sabin

Raven grabs his opponent's legs crossing them  
locking him in a strong Texas Cloverleaf imitating the famous "Lasso from el Paso"!!

Raven keeps his ruthless submission hold locked in then Raven releases his grasp

Raven hooks the opponent's legs that are lying prone on the mat  
performing a light Reverse Figure 4!!

Raven tags Suicide in and they motion to the fans that there going to do the finisher  
suicide jumps on Shelly's neck ready to D.O.A him and raven gets ready to do the raven effect on Sabin.

Suicide and Raven both hit there finisher and then they both pin the guns

Referee starts counting...  
....1....  
....2....  
....3....

And Raven and Suicide get the win and Suicide has something to say to the Guns "Next time you cross me you will know the proper meaning of the word injured"


	3. Makeing his way back to the top

"This contest is set for one fall and is a Triple treat match"

"Now introducing from Cameron North Carolina weighing in at 232lbs Suicide"

"And his opponent from Brooklyn, New York weighing in at 145lbs Amazing Red"

"And there opponent from The City of Angels weighing in at 224lbs Daniels"

Suicide shifts and avoids an European Uppercut, taking the initiative

Suicide holds his opponent and strikes his throat with a light Uppercut!!

Amazing Red puts an outstretched hand on the opponent's forehead

Suicide shifts and avoids an Eye Rake taking the initiative

Suicide goes towards his rival and gives a blow to his throat executing a light Throat Thrust!!

Suicide gets ready to hit the opponent

Amazing Red dodges a Low Kick and retakes the initiative

Amazing Red turns his body and lifts his leg bent at the knee and then lands a blow on his opponent's stomach, performing a light Side Kick!!

Daniels stares at the opponent

Amazing Red avoids an Ear Slap and takes the initiative

Suicide opens his arms with a light Mongolian Chop!!

Amazing red sets up for the red alert but its countered and suicide hits the Suicide solution on Red

Suicide goes for the pin  
…1…  
…2…  
Daniels breaks the count

Daniels kicks suicide in the mid section and hooks both arms and hits the angel's wings

Daniels goes for the pin  
…1…  
…2…  
Red breaks the count

Suicide gets Daniels in the corner and sticks the knees in the chest of Daniels

Red kicks suicide in the mid-section and sets up for the sunset flip but suicide counters into the D.O.A and hits it he pins red

…1…  
…2…

…3…  
suicide get the victory and the referee hold suicide arm up then suicide pulls his hand to his head and BANG the lights go out

Then the lights come back on and suicide has gone


	4. A bad day in the life of suicide

"This contest is a Submission match"

"Now introducing from Cameron North Carolina weighing in at 232lbs Suicide"

"And his opponent weighing in at 290 lbs "the Samoan Submission Machine" Samoa Joe"

Samoa Joe gains the initiative exploiting his quickness!!  
Samoa Joe puts a hand on Suicide's face and brings it down scratching him with an light Eye Rake leaving him blind!!  
Samoa Joe turns giving his shoulders to the adversary  
and kicks him with a light Mule Kick!!!  
Samoa Joe grabs Suicide's head from behind  
and drives him down on the mat nape first, performing a light Reverse DDT!!  
Samoa Joe grabs Suicide's hair  
Samoa Joe and lunges himself on the ropes  
Samoa Joe runs toward Suicide and jumps  
and hooks his arm driving him down to the ground, performing a light Running Arm Drag!!  
Samoa Joe gets close to his grounded opponent  
and hits him executing a light Knee Stomp!!  
Samoa Joe grabs Suicide's hair  
Samoa Joe grabs one of his opponent's arms and swings him into the ropes  
Samoa Joe runs toward Suicide grasping his head  
and lets himself fall down performing a light Running DDT!!  
Suicide pulls himself together and fights back  
Suicide hugs his opponent's head  
Samoa Joe easily avoids a Knee on Head and gains the initiative  
Samoa Joe puts a outstretched hand on Suicide's forehead  
and scratches him bringing it down putting his fingers in the eyes with an light Eye Rake!!  
Samoa Joe turns giving his shoulders to the adversary  
and kicks him with a light Mule Kick!!!  
Samoa Joe puts Suicide's head under his arm  
and lifts him up in a vertical position, throwing him forward with a light Reverse Suplex!!  
Samoa Joe entwines his opponent's legs with his own,  
rolling and connecting with a light Sharpshooter!!  
Samoa Joe keeps his ruthless submission hold  
Suicide escapes from the hold  
Suicide quickly gets up and counterattacks!  
Suicide prepares his arm  
Samoa Joe moves to the side eluding a Punch and taking back the initiative  
Samoa Joe goes towards his rival  
and hits him to his throat with a light Throat Thrust!!  
Samoa Joe dives into Suicide with a clothesline  
knocking him down executing a light 3 Point Stance Charge!!  
Samoa Joe pulls Suicide still groggy, by his hair  
Samoa Joe grabs the rival and puts his own head under his arm  
and brings him backward with a bridge performing a violent Northern Light Suplex!!  
Samoa Joe lifts his opponent's leg  
raises his elbow and performs a strong Elbow drop to inner thigh!!  
Samoa Joe puts Suicide's legs under his armpits  
and turns holding them firmly, sitting down on his back performing a light Ordeal Of Fire!!  
Samoa Joe keeps his weak submission hold  
Suicide escapes from the hold  
Suicide quickly gets up and counterattacks!  
Suicide gets next to the opponent bringing down an arm  
Samoa Joe shifts and avoids an a European Uppercut, taking the initiative  
Samoa Joe puts a hand on Suicide's face  
and brings it down scratching him with an light Eye Rake leaving him blind!!  
Samoa Joe taps on his opponent's shoulder,  
Suicide ducks and evades the a Standing Clothesline, catching his opponent off guard!  
Suicide dives into Samoa Joe with a powerful clothesline  
knocking him down executing a light 3 Point Stance Charge!!  
Suicide grabs his opponent's head and arms  
Samoa Joe avoids the a Eastern Stretch and gains the initiative  
Samoa Joe lifts his opponent on his back crossing the legs with his own legs  
and closes the arms on his own pressing to perform a light Gory Special!!  
Samoa Joe keeps his ruthless submission hold  
Suicide escapes from the hold  
Samoa Joe is about to perform his taunt  
Samoa Joe executing The Invocation  
Samoa Joe grabs Suicide's hair  
Samoa Joe and lunges himself on the ropes  
Samoa Joe waits for the running adversary,  
and grabs him by the arm throwing him on the ground performing a strong Monkey Toss!!  
Samoa Joe grabs Suicide's hair  
Samoa Joe grabs one Suicide's arms and spins, swinging him into the ropes, then lunges himself as well  
Samoa Joe runs toward Suicide  
and spins hitting him with a light Rolling Elbow Smash!!  
Samoa Joe grabs Suicide's hair  
Samoa Joe grabs one Suicide 's arms and spins, swinging him into the ropes, then lunges himself as well  
Samoa Joe jumps onto his opponent with his feet held together  
and hits him with a light Dropsault, spinning in the air before falling down to the mat!!  
Samoa Joe crosses in a figure 4 Suicide's leg who's lying prone on the mat  
performing a light Reverse Figure 4!!  
Samoa Joe keeps his excruciating submission hold  
Samoa Joe keeps his weak submission hold  
Samoa Joe releases his grasp  
Suicide pulls himself together and fights back  
Suicide gets next to the opponent bringing down an arm  
Samoa Joe shifts and avoids an a European Uppercut, taking the initiative  
Samoa Joe puts a hand on Suicide's face  
and brings it down scratching him with an light Eye Rake leaving him blind!!  
Samoa Joe dives into Suicide with a powerful clothesline  
knocking him down executing a strong 3 Point Stance Charge!!  
Samoa Joe puts his opponent on his back crossing the legs with his own legs  
and closes his arms with his own to throw him down performing a violent Gory Bomb!!  
Samoa Joe grabs Suicide's hair  
Samoa Joe grabs one Suicide 's arms and spins, swinging him into the ropes, then lunges himself as well  
Samoa Joe bounces on the ropes, runs towards his opponent  
then he hits him with his extended arm performing a light Clothesline!!  
Samoa Joe is about to perform his taunt  
Samoa Joe executing The Invocation  
Samoa Joe grabs a trash can  
and hits Suicide forehead executing a devastating trash can shot!!  
SUICIDE HAS A CUT!!!  
Samoa Joe gets closer to Suicide laying on the mat  
and strikes him with the elbow may times by performing a strong Elbow Crush!!  
Samoa Joe grabs a trash can  
and hits Suicide in the face executing a powerful trash can shot!!  
Suicide quickly gets up and counterattacks!  
Suicide open his arms ready to hit the opponent  
Samoa Joe moves to the side and he avoids a Mongolian Chop, taking back the initiative  
Samoa Joe gets next to Suicide bringing down an arm  
and hits him with the forearm executing an light European Uppercut!!  
Samoa Joe prepares to hit Suicide hurling his leg  
and hits Suicide with a strong Roundhouse Kick!!  
Samoa Joe lifts the hand preparing to attack  
he waits until Suicide turns towards him and then hooks his mouth executing a strong Mandible Claw!!  
Suicide escapes from the hold  
Suicide quickly gets up and counterattacks!  
Suicide charges his arm  
and smacks his opponent's forehead with an light Overhand Chop!!  
Suicide turns giving his shoulders to the adversary  
to hit him with a strong Mule Kick there in his "secret"!!!  
Suicide locks the opponent's head under his arm  
Samoa Joe avoids the a Modified DDT with a punching combination taking the initiative  
Samoa Joe lifts his opponent on his back while headed down  
and quickly hurls him down to perform a violent Vertabreaker!!  
Samoa Joe grabs his opponent's leg  
and moves around it, twisting and crushing it on the mat, delivering pain and connecting with a violent Spinning Leg Crush!!  
Samoa Joe grabs Suicide's hair  
Samoa Joe lifts up his opponet so Suicide's back is resting on the wrestler's shoulder  
then pulls down on his neck and legs performing a light Canadian Back Breaker!!  
Samoa Joe keeps his weak submission hold  
Suicide can't resist anymore and taps out!!  
SAMOA JOE WINS THE MATCH AND DEFEATS SUICIDE!!!!

* * *

**Please review, I would like to hear what you think.**


End file.
